


Flower Confessions

by friedtempura



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedtempura/pseuds/friedtempura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Strawhats decide to stop at a nearby island for a small rest, Zoro is more than happy to stretch his legs out. It's also a good opportunity for a certain cyborg to share his feelings for the swordsman, but it all depends on how the other responds to his unique flowery love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> THIS SHIP NEEDS MORE LOVE--
> 
> this was inspired by a doodle i did of them for my friend and i, so of course i had to write it out before it kills me. this is my first op fanfic, so praying for jesus to grant me good tidings...
> 
> also i'm 1000000000% franky is a total teddy bear i'll fight u on this

Flowers were always interesting to the human eye, their vibrant colors and extravagant shapes held such beauty that it was impossible to shed your view away from them. So while the weather proved itself with a peaceful sky and a gentle warm breeze, it wasn’t too odd that the island they stopped upon would happen to be engrossed with plentiful plants that seemed inviting for a nice rest.

Everyone agreed that getting a good stretch by walking around would do them good, Zoro had peeked an eye open to observe the area, letting a quiet yawn come through his lips from waking up from his nap. It wouldn’t hurt to take a look at the area they stopped at, honestly.

“If we’re stretching, then I guess I’ll take a look around. Be back later.” He called out, already hopping over the ships rail and onto the ground swiftly, his swords at his side in case of an attack.

Nami came to the rail and made a face at the swordsman walking away, frowning. “Don’t get lost again, Zoro!” She called out, and a few snickering could be heard, which only fueled Zoro’s annoyance.

_“Sh-Shut up!”_

He walked away, further into the lush forest, and once the Strawhats’ chatter had disappeared from his ears, he smiled. It was quiet for his liking, and as he stepped over rocks and knotted up branches among the ground, he was unaware of the time going by him.

At one point, he heard distant rustling in the leafy bushes surrounding the sides he walked along, but paid no mind to the distraction until it got louder, did he then stop to glance around with a frown. If there were enemies on this island… he pushed the hilt of his sword up a fraction before a large male burst from the bushes, and Zoro let out an exasperated sigh.

“Zoro!” Franky called out, grinning as if he’d found something great. “I finally found you! You’re a walking mess, ya know?”

Zoro pushed his sword down and crossed his arms, displeased. “Very funny. What is it? Are we leaving already or something?” He asked, and his answer was a shake of Franky’s head, blue hair bouncing lightly as he did so.

“Nope! I found something and I wanna show ya.”

“What is it?”

“It’s a surprise! Jeez, just trust me.” He frowned and motioned for the other to follow, and although the other was slightly reluctant, he obliged and pushed his way through the leafy greens Franky had come from.

It hadn’t taken too long for Zoro to head to the destination that Franky was so keen on showing the other, and he didn’t even get the slightest help of hints or clues from the cyborg, but he did get hinted at that it was ‘super’, which could mean a whole lot of things for him to ponder, but his questions were given an answer soon enough as Franky pushed through a large trove of trees, and what followed next left Zoro speechless.

It was a vast field of lush grass, filled to the brim with an assortment of flowers of different shades and lengths, and Franky merely jumped further into the area, arms spread wide to showcase this beautiful display, laughing.

“Sur~prise!!” He smiled, amused greatly by Zoro’s blank, but surprised expression he held onto his face. “Pretty super, huh? I found it a while ago and I wanted to show you, so here we are. Do ya like it?” He asked, waiting expectantly for an answer.

It was like he was giving Zoro a gift of some sort, and he could feel his cheeks only lighten to a pink, but he looked away, shuffling feet. “… s’kay.”

“Okay?! Aw, Zoro! And after all the trouble… well, quit standing an’ get over here!” He hopped back to the other, large hands grasping Zoro’s and pulling him into the flower paradise, the swordsmen sputtering protests, but to his unfortunate luck, was tossed into the rows of petals with no warning, landing near Franky.

The cyborg laughed and sat up, and though he started gathering god knows how much flowers in his hands, Zoro wasn’t paying attention to his situation. He was more focused on how soft everything was, and he felt his shoulders relax a little bit. Franky’s face hovered over the lying other, and proceeded to dump different flowers on him.

“Franky! What the hell?!” Zoro sputtered, swatting flowers away from his mouth so he didn’t accidentally swallow or taste any, but the other smiled and climbed a top Zoro gently, his forehead bumping softly to the other. This position heated up Zoro’s cheeks, and before he could say anything, the other spoke up.

“Zoro.”

“… What?”

“…” This time, Franky felt his cheeks heat, more so his face probably, and he looked away.

“If you’re going to do something, do it already.” Zoro prompted with a small look, and the other found himself doing what he wanted to do, for a long while now. He leaned forward, the gap between their faces connecting gently with each other’s lips.

It was gently, awkward at first, but Zoro closed his eyes and snaked a hand to the back of Franky’s neck to pull him closer, deepening their first kiss. It shocked Franky a little, but once their lips were now working at each other, he felt a tongue rake across his teeth, a silent wanting for the other to intrude, and he obliged. Zoro pushed his tongue into Franky’s mouth, the inner taste being a tad bittersweet, assuming to be from the morning’s coffee.

Franky knew the other wanted to gain control, but being the heavily built and larger one, it was his own pride telling him to win this tangled battle of tongues. His own hands moved across the other’s chest, trailing his fingers over the endless scars adorned on his revealed chest, and he could feel Zoro shudder, suppressing a soft groan emitting through from his throat. Seizing this chance, he cocked his head slightly to use more of his tongue, entwining and even using his teeth to bite gently along Zoro’s bottom lip.

He couldn’t take it, and Zoro pushed Franky off of him to recollect breath to his burning lungs, and he exhaled numerous times, panting for air. Franky did as well, and for a moment they stared at each other, unsure of what to do next.

“… Zoro—“He was cut off by Zoro pressing a finger to his lips, as if shushing him.

“Don’t,” He sighed, and lied back down, bringing Franky closer so their foreheads were touching, a hand of the green-haired traveling lightly down Franky’s chest, eventually resting on his own stomach, closing both eyes as if the kiss drained him of his energy. “Say anything, got it? I’m tired now; I wanna rest.”

“Sure, but does this mean… ya know…” He trailed off, his expression studying Zoro’s almost sleeping face, frowning. They couldn’t just make out and then not do anything, because it wouldn’t be good for the other’s self-esteem.

“… Do you want it to be?” Zoro asked, one eye popping open, his lips turned to a frown.

This made Franky smile, and he instantly nuzzled in between the crook of Zoro’s neck, and the action made Zoro frown, brows furrowed. “O-Oi! Stop acting like a kid, dammit…”

His body was swung suddenly to the side, and he felt his body being placed a top Franky’s and his face flushed red, glaring at the other. Franky yawned loudly, folding his arms behind his head, grinning like an idiot, pretending to be oblivious to the other’s demands.

“Ahh… I’m tired too! Let’s take a nap!” He pushed his glasses over his eyes and wrapped one arm over Zoro, practically keeping him in place. Zoro struggled, but eventually gave in and closed his eyes mumbling under his breath.

 _‘I guess this is how relationships are…’_ He thought, before drifting into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> when i was writing the flower scene, i wanted franky to start making flower crowns, but his hands are so big he'll crush the poor plants... maybe next time, lol


End file.
